It is well known that energy sources are becoming in more limited supply in the world, and appreciably more scientific effort is being continually directed to the use of natural energy sources and, in particular, solar heat. Many of these structures now proposed as solar heated units involve complicated mechanisms and/or heat transfer mediums, or else the solar heat heated units are costly to produce and they may not function efficiently.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved solar heated building involving the use of a flexible tube of transparent plastic sheeting positioned to form a double-walled cover over the building, and wherein a longitudinally extending portion of the tube is provided with an integral, flexible, metallized coating thereon which can be brought into position for reflecting the sun's rays from the building enclosure, or can be positioned to transmit light rays therethrough, as desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively uncomplicated, inflated plastic tube adapted for use as a cover on a building unit, and wherein the tubular cover is engaged with and is driven by a portion of its support means so that the tube can be rotated around on its periphery to present alternate axially extending portions of the tube for receiving the sun's rays thereon.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a flexible, transparent enclosure means for use in a solar heated building; to provide a flexible sheeting laminate made from a temperature and atmosphere resistant plastic layer or sheet, and other layers or sheets including a layer of a flexible light reflecting metallized material; to provide resilient drive wheels engaging a portion of an inflated tube to secure it against a support or positioning shaft, whereby when the drive wheels are rotated, they can produce rotation of the flexible tubing around the two support shafts provided therefor; to provide an inflatable cover means for a structure that can be engaged with end members and side members of a building to provide good sealed engagement therewith, even though the cover means is mounted to be rotated around its own periphery.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.